Autumn Festival
The Autumn Festival is an event on the 20th day of Autumn. It is held in Peach Plaza between 10:00-17:00, consisting of three activities: the , , and . Autumn Festival Competition The goal is to have the heaviest crop. The crop can be placed on the stand located in front of the Mayor's office between 10:00-13:00, and can be taken back or swapped out at will before the judging occurs. After judging, the submitted crop will not be returned. Rewards are mailed upon the completion of the event. The Player will receive a reward so long as they enter something, even if they do not win. Although almost any crop can be used, only large crops grown from Special Giant Seeds and fertilized daily will place. Special Giant Seeds can be bought from the Mysterious Man, and will grow crops to either Large, Great, Colossal, or King size depending on how well their fertilizer bar is kept above red during the growing period. Large or Great sizes may not place at all, whereas King should win first place. Apricot appears to be the only edible crop that cannot be entered. The weight of the Player's crop is fixed based on its type and can be found in the tables below. However, both the type and weight of the competing crops are randomly generated, thus the values in the table below will not describe the actual or maximum possible weight for a competing crop. Possible crops Rewards Portia Cook Off NOTE: This event is currently bugged. Required ingredients may sometimes be missing, or correct recipes may erroneously make Wasted Food. It is unknown why this happens. If the player wishes to try the event again, they can reload the day, though reloading will also re-randomize the entries to the Autumn Festival Competition. NOTE ADDENDUM: If a necessary ingredient for any particular dish is not showing up, click on the Cancel button for that dish and then click on Cook to bring up the list of ingredients once again. This will usually bring up a list of all the necessary ingredients. The goal is to select the right ingredients to make the shown dish, preparing a total of 3 dishes. The contest is in front of the A&G construction building between 14:00-17:00. Rewards are mailed upon the completion of the event. The Builder will receive a reward if they attempt any dishes, even if they fail the recipes. If they do not try, they will not receive a reward. The player also gains 2 relationship points with all NPCs per successful dish. The ingredients are supplied by the town and do not have to be in the player's inventory. If a recipe calls for two of the same ingredient (ex. two Meat or two Chili Pepper), only select that ingredient once. After selecting the ingredients, the dish is immediately prepared. During the cook off, all completed dishes are placed on the tables in front of the cook off contest area, and can be eaten or taken. *Salt can be substituted with Rock Salt, though Rock Salt cannot be substituted with Salt if a recipe specifically calls for Rock Salt. Harvest Pile Behind the cook off contest area is a harvest pile where produce can be donated for points. These produce have to be owned by the player and need to be in the player's inventory. Donations from NPCs throughout the Autumn Festival also count towards the total point score. At 14:00, relationship is increased with all NPCs based on the points obtained. A minimum donation is required to receive rewards, and a total of 20 items can be donated for a maximum score of 500 points. There is no reward for 100 points, despite it being marked as significant. Accumulating 300-499 points increases the Builder's relationship with everyone by +4, and reaching 500 points increases their relationship by +5. There is no additional reward for points above 500. Gift exchange Autumn Festival Badges earned at the event can be used to purchase items at the cash register on Peach Plaza on the event day or at the Gift Exchange at the Commerce Guild. Special group photos When the Cook Off finishes, special group photo opportunities will become available. They are marked on the map with icon. Activate the glittering camera sign (right) and you'll take a group photo with the people standing next to the sign. The pose is unique to this festival and group of people. Try and get them all before the day ends! AutumnFestival Group GingerGust.png|Gust and Ginger waiting to have group photo taken. AutumnFestival Group GingerGust Posed.png|An example of one of the group photos. GroupPhotoAutumnFestivalCivilCorps.png|Group Photo Location: Civil Corps Building GroupPhotoAutmnFestivalLocationClinic.png|Group Photo Location: Dr. Xu's Clinic Group Photo Autumn Festival Oaks Papa Bear Abu.png|Group Photo Location: Oaks and Abu's house Notes *Despite being marked as a point of significance, 100 points at the Harvest Pile has no reward. *There is an error in the letter received introducing the Autumn Harvest. It reads "The festival will be held on the 20st" Gallery Autumn Festival Peach Plaza.png|Peach Plaza Decorated for the Autumn Festival Autumn Festival Commerce Guild and Winner's Podium.png|The Commerce Guild and Winner's Podium Autumn Festival Cooking Competition and Harvest Pile.png|The Cooking Competition and Harvest Pile Portia Cookoff - 3 Dishes.jpg|Letter Received for 3 Successful Dishes at the Portia Cook Off Category:Calendar